Shinji!
by IkariContestPokeFTW
Summary: Hikari can't seem to find the Pokemon Center! So, She goes to Shinji for help? But what will happen... Ikarishipping! ;3 Shinji is very OOC, Sorry! D;
1. Shinjis House!

**Me: HEY PEOPLE. Fanfic on IKARIIIIIISHIPPPINGGGGGGGG!**

**Shinji: What the hell is Ikarishipping**

**Hikari: -glares at Shinji- **

**Me: ... ITS YOU AND HIKARI'S SHIPPING NAME! -nudges Shinji-  
Shinji: Thats stupid.**

**Hikari: BE NICE SHINJI! D**

**Me: Yeah... -evil smirk- I KNOW WHAT'LL MAKE HIM HAPPY! -grabs Shinji and Hikari and locks them in dark closet- **

Okay everyone! Until they're done doing their business, read the story! :D

BTW, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Shinji and Hikari would have happened 8D

Hikari was riding on her bike to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Satoshi and Takashi. Piplup layed gently on her head, small drops of rain were falling on them.

"We better get to the Pokemon Center before this sprinkle turns into a storm, huh Piplup?"

"Piplup!"

~Ten Minutes Later~

Hikari passed some old houses and large trees, but couldn't find the Pokemon Center anywhere. Just one house...

"Hmm... maybe I could ask whoever lives there for some help."

She rang the doorbell of the house, hoping someone would answer.

The door opened.

"...What do YOU want?" The teen asked in an annoyed tone.

Hikari blinked.

"S...SHINJI?" She blushed in embarresment and was shocked. Never thought she'd run into him in this environment.

"Yeah its me, can't you tell, stupid?"

"SHUT UP!" Hikari crossed her arms and turned away.

"Okay... well bye." Shinji said, about to close the door. But Hikari stopped him.

"Wait... Shinji... could I s-stay here? JUST until the rain stops?" She looked at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Shinji hated that look, only because it made him feel all mushy inside.

"F-FINE. But try not to bother me!" He let her in and lead her into the living room. They both took a seat on the couch. Nothing, but played with her hair, feeling disturbed. She sighed.

"So... Shinji. What are we gonna do?" She said in her happy-go-lucky voice.  
"What do you mean 'we'?"  
"COME ON SHINJIIIII" She whined. "You never do anything except train your pokemon!"

"So...?"

"SO? COME ON!" Hikari grabbed Shinji's arm and took him to his room.

Again, awkward silence.

~Shinji's POV~

Damn. THERE IS A GIRL IN MY ROOM. The girl who is hot and also annoying at times. Ughhh I have no idea what to do! ITS PISSING ME OFF. I just want her right now.

"Hikari..." Her eyes widened, shocked that I actually said her name.

"Yeah Shinji?..." I couldn't ask if she liked someone, it'd make it too obvious that I freaking LOVE her. WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?  
I banged my head against a wall.

~Hikari's POV~

Shinji. He was looking sooo hot. I am desperate to know if he likes me back. I doubt it, though. He's so mean and rude. I'm so happy and annoying. He hates me. 

I hid my red face from Shinji.

"Shinji... have you ever...liked a girl?" I asked, still hiding a little bit.

"Why do YOU care?" He turned away.

"Well maybe its because your always so mean! I wonder if its possible for you to ever have feelings for anyone!" I shouted with my face extremely red with anger.

I turned and saw Shinji about 3 inches away from my face.  
"Is that what you think, Troublesome?"

**Me: WOOOO I kind of like this one! OKIE I HAS TO GO TO SCHOOL! XP I'll right the next chapter when I come home! 8D**

**Shinji: FUCK.**

**Hikari: Me? -pervy face- **

**Shinji: ... Maybe. **

**Me: 0.0 OKIE TIME FOR ME TO CATCH THE BUS, BYE EVERYONE! -hears disturbing noises from closet- **

**O.e HOPE YOUR HAVING FUN IN THERE. :D **


	2. Nosebleed

**Me: -still hearing grunting noises from closet- Um... yeah. THEY SURE ARE HAVING FUN HUH? :D**

**-Shinji and Hikari walk out of closet- **

**Hikari: Oh... hello again Jessie-Chii! ^^ -sweat-drop- **

**Me: Hikari... what happened to you! Your clothes are... practically torn off! O_O**

**Hikari: Well uh... -runs away-**

**Shinji: ERGH... SHUT UP YOU BITCH.  
**

**Me: 0.e SUCK IT, SHINJI! D: **

**...**

**Anywaysssss here is more to my fanfic! Thanks for the good reviews on the first chapter! 3**

**BTW, Shinji is about 17 and Hikari 14! :D WEEE**

**Oohh yeah and sorry its been SO LONG. Been busy with Youtube videos and school and practicing my violin-**

**Hikari: -shouts from another room- JUST START WITH THE STORY, DUMBASS!  
Me: Jeez your so mean!  
OKie now onto the story! ^^;**

Shinji looked deep into my eyes. Our faces were so close. He grabbed my arms and put them down on the bed, he was on top of me. My face was red, I felt like I was about to explode. I closed my eyes... and felt his soft lips, smacked right against mine. I was enjoying the moment. It was like I was dreaming. I never knew that he'd actually do something like this! He broke the kiss and gazed into my eyes again.

"So what do you think of me now?" My face was burning and cheeks were a rosy red color. Nothing came out of my mouth, I just sat walked out the door with a satisfied grin.

I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into the pillows on Shinji's bed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. WHAT? WHY? W-W-WHY'D HE KISS ME?" I couldn't quite figure out why he had done it, only thing I thought was.. did he like me? Or is he pretending for some little devious plan? ...

Still a little nervous and totally clueless of what had happened, I walked out of Shinji's room to look for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. The rain had stopped, "Should I leave?" I asked myself. My eyes widened wondering where Piplup was. "PIPLUP! Piplup where are you!" I ran around the house, scared.

~Shinji's POV~

I walked outside hiding from Hikari to keep away from any stupid questions. "Should I go back in?" I asked my pokemon.

They shook their head yes. I didn't want to go back in, but I can't leave her in there alone!

I sighed and started my way back in. Glancing to my right as I walked, I saw Hikari's Piplup.

"PIPLUP!" It said standing tall and proud.

In a confused face I picked up the penguin pokemon.

Piplup's face became red with embarrassment. "PIPULP PIPLUP PIPLUP!" He yelled wanting me to put him on the ground.

"What. Your Hikari's Piplup right?"  
"PILUP!"

"Ugh whatever."

Trying to hold it in my arms, I went back into the house. Hikari was scattering the place for something. She saw me in the corner of her eye and came running.

"SHINJI! You found Piplup! Thank you SO much!" She grabbed the small pokemon out of my arms and twirled around with him. I blinked. Just stood and starred. A little blood was dripping out of my nose. Hikari then stopped to thank me again.  
"Thanks again Shinji-Oh... Shinji there's blood dripping out of your nose." I panicked and covered my nose.

She giggled. "Its okay Shinji" A sweet smile appeared on her face. "I know why your nose is bleeding." She grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood.

Once it was all gone she glared at me.

"Don't I get a thank you?" She huffed.

"Whatever, troublesome." I said and walked away.

**Should I even bother to say how crappy this was? :3 XD**

**So... yeahh... **

**Sorry it took almost a month! ._. **


	3. An Old Friend

**Me: Hey look its 1:11 AM. **

**Shinji: So?**

**Me: I dunnoooo**

**Shinji: Could you just get on with the crap?**

**Me: ... Where's Hikari?  
Shinji: Who cares?**

**Me: YOU DO, YOU HOLE. D**

**Shinji: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HOLE?**

**Me: YOU BET I DID. **

**Shinji: Whatever bitch! -walks away-**

**Me: Annnnnnyways :D I do not own pokemon, or I would've made Poke/Contest/Ikari happen 8D**

**Ooooh and I changed Piplup to his japanese name, Pochama. :3 **

Hikari walked through Twinleaf town, searching for what new things she'd find, or what pokemon. Nothing so far was new there, the same old Twinleaf town as always.

Hikari sighed, "I wonder... what Shinji has been up to lately..." She looked down, with a sad expression on her face.

"Pocha!" The small penguin pokemon had been on her head, as she walked. Hikari looked up at her Pokemon.

"Pochama... do you... do you think Shinji's okay?" She asked with a worried tone.

Pochama jumped off her head and onto the ground, standing tall and proud with his chest puffed out "POCHA! Pocha! Pocha!".

"... Your right Pochama, Shinji's strong and can take care of himself!" A light blush appeared on her cheeks. Just thinking about him made her happy.

Pochama jumped back onto her head as they continued walking down the roads and shops.

"AHHH LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT, LOOK OUTTTTT!" A tall boy came running towards Hikari. Not expecting anything, Hikari stood there as the boy ran right into her.

"HEY, Why don't you watch where your- Oh Hikari!" He winked and gave her a thumbs up as a greeting.

"Oh... Jun?" Her face dumbfounded. She didn't recognize him, after years of not seeing him. _Jun._

"Eheh," He said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah its me Hikari." She looked at him for a while and remembered the old times they had together.

"OH JUN! Its you! You look so differant!"

A small blush showed on his face as she greeted him with a hug.

~Hikari's POV~

I can't believe I forgot about Jun for a second! He was one of Satoshi's rivals, how could I forget?

Jun smirked at me, a pretty 'pervy' smirk I think it'd be described as. "So Hikari, hooked up with Shinji yet?".

"What?... WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" I yelled, my face red as can be.  
"Heh. Shinji called and told me all about the two of you kissing!"

"WHAT? HE TOLD YOU?" I hid my face from him trying to make sure he didn't see I was blushing.

"Aww Hikari is blushing, SOMEONE LOVES SHINJI, SOMEONE LOVES SHINJI!" Jun ran around in circles repeating the words over and over. But did I really know if I did love Shinji?...

**=_= Seriously, I don't even know what to put next. Suggestions anyone?**

**PFF This story is like less than 300 words. XD I suck. Anyways, SUGGESTIONS FOR LONGER STORIES 8D**


End file.
